The Black Wind
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: A mystery about a ninja that disguised him/her self to help the village.  Now Konoha, The Akatsuki, and even Orochimaru have interest in The Black Wind. As Konoha discover The Black Wind is one of them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : this is my second fanfic about naruto that include's my OC's of course. I'm going to change a bit. There are no pairing's. but maybe I put some naruhina and sasusaku. My OC don't need a pair. I think.

Misaki : You're right I don't need a pair.

Me : EH ? How long have you been there ?

Misaki : Just now. And you're right I don't need a pair.

Me : Aw too bad. I want to but you're to cool for that.

Sasori : Too bad it is. I would love to be her pair.

Me : No way !

Kiba : She's right sasori you're not perfect with her.

Me : Thanx ki-

Kiba :She should be with me.

Me : Nooooooooooooooo !

Misaki : Just ignored them. On with the story then…

"Hn" normal talking

_'hn' thinking_

(A/N : hn) author note

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Mission<p>

Yet another day in konoha The Black Wind strike again. Tsunade was reading konoha news.  
>TOP STORY : THE BLACK WIND STRIKE AGAIN ! (AN: The Black Wind is on the good site.)

"Shizune call team seven here ! now !" Tsunade shouted reaching her sake at her desk.

"HAI !" She replyed as she run into the corridor to get team seven.

5 minute's later

" Baa-chan ! Why did you call us ?" whined Naruto.

" Shut up dobe." The Uchiha boy said with glareing eye's. It would be lucky to be a team with him. All the girls would drool over him. He's lucky that he only have 1 fangirl at his team. (A/N : It's a four-men squad + kakashi)

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME"

" Both of you shut up." A cold voice came. It's one of the girl from team 7. Her voice sound's like a boy. She's the only girl in the village that's not interested in the Uchiha.

"O- okay Miki (**Mi**sa**ki**)." Naruto obeyed her.

" Hn" The Uchiha said.

" So Tsunade-sama. Why did you called us ?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

" Have you read the news ?" Tsunade handed the news paper to team 7.

" Yes we have it's about The Black Wind in Konoha last night isn't it ?" Kakashi said.

" You're correct Kakashi, that's you're mission." The godaime said while drinking her sake.

" What kind of mission, Baa-chan ?" Sakura smack him in the head.

" You baka ! it's totally clear that the mission is to find information 'bout The Black Wind !" Sakura shout's in Naruto ear's.

" So where is he/her and when do we leave ?" Asked Sasuke ignoring the two.

" There're been word that The Black Wind is at tanukui town near the mist. You'll leave tomorrow morning. Find informasion about The Black Wind, if you find him/her get him/her to konoha, alive. That's all dismissed." They nodded and left the Hokage room.

" Sakura-chan want to eat ramen with me?" Naruto beg to Sakura with puppy dog eye's.

" I'm sorry Naruto, I have to worked at the hospital." Sakura said.

" Aw, hei Teme how about you ?" Naruto asked.

" Hn. I have to train, dobe." They both poofed in a smoke.

" Well, that led's you,me and Kaka….." he paused, " Where the heck is Kakashi sensei !" He shouted.

" He just left." Miki answerd cooly.

" So how 'bout it, Miki ?" he asked again

" How 'bout you asked Hinata, she really like's you."

" What ? okay then I'll asked her maybe she'll go out with me." He blushed.

" Good luck." Was the last word she said today.

Next morning, 07.00 am at the gate

" If where fast enough. We will made it by sun down." Kakashi said. They nodded. Team 7 is the second fastest team. The first one was team Guy.

" Well be back soon, Tsunade-sama !" Sakura said waving good bye to her Shisou.

" Be back soon." They left konoha in top speed.

_' I sure you'll get informasion 'bout The Black Wind.'_ Tsunade thougth.

* * *

><p>Me : That's all for the first chapter.<p>

Sasori : Now back to business.

Me : What business ?

Kiba : we fought earlier 'bout it.

Me : NOOOOOO ! DON'T BRING 'BOUT IT AGAIN !

Miki : Hn. Just forget it if you try it again I wouldn't agree.

Me : Yay ! Miki is on my side !

Sasori & Kiba : cih

Miki : Hn.

Me : R&R please !


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki : Welcome to chapter 2.

Me : Aw Miki you look so cool.

Itachi : Hn. Misaki- san you're wearing a butler uniform.

Misaki : I know. 1357 want's me to wear it.

Me : You're fangirl's and fanboy's will drool over you.

Misaki : Ew. That's disgusting.

Itachi : I agree.

Me : You too you know. Fangirl's will try to get you're attention. Maybe try too seduce you.  
>Hehehe – evil laught –<p>

Itachi & Misaki : Ew.

Me : Hahahaha. On with the chapter.

"Hn" normal talking

_'hn' thinking_

**_(A/N : hn) author note_**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Meeting<p>

It was sun down and Kakashi word was right. They arrived at Tanukui town by sun down. The villager's was too busy doing business. Team 7 quickly check in and leave they're bag's at there room.

" Hei, Sakura-chan where's Miki-kun ?" Naruto asked.

" She's in our room. She said there's something she forgot's." The kunoichi answerd.

" ow."

They injoyed the walk and trying to get then one of the female villager shouted " HELP ! THIEF !"

The Konoha shinobi move in to action. Naruto was going to smack the thief's head hardly but something appeard. It was a black coat under the moon light. It was no doubt that it was The Black Wind.

The Black Wind stopped the thief from geeting away and beat Naruto to it. He/she kick the thief in the stomach. It was an easy win. Team 7 was at shock that they'll meet The Black Wind soo soon.

" This is sooner then I thougth." Naruto let out a little laught.

" Shut up dobe. This will be hard." Sasuke said.

The Black Wind approach the women. He/she gave her bag and turn back to team 7 trail. The Black Wind walk pass team 7. He/she dissapered from there point of view in a wind tunnel.

" Yo." A voice came from there back.

" Waaaa Miki-kun you're scared us !" Naruto said backing away to the side of the building and pointing at Misaki.

" What ever. Anyway on my way here I've got information about The Black Wind from the villager." There eye's widened. They didn't expect Misaki to get the information first.

" Good work, Miki." Kakashi paused " Tell us 'bout The Black Wind."

" Sure thing." She replyed.

" Let's take it some where else." They nodded. They take the conversation to a nearby restaurant. Naruto ordered the most food.

" What did you get ?" Sasuke asked.

" The Black Wind is a leaf ninja and his/her tipe of chakra is the 5 elemen's. It could be anyone. He/she is maybe only using 1 elemen and hide the 4 elemen's." Misaki explane.

" Good work, we'll report this tomorrow." Kakashi said.

" Good job Miki-kun !" Sakura said clenching her fist.

" Hm." She reply.

" Let's go to bed." Sasuke suggest pointing at Naruto. They nodded while Naruto is snoreing already. Kakashi gave Naruto a piggy back ride. They all sigh.

At Orochimaru's lair

" Orochimaru-sama, what do you think 'bout them ?" Kabuto showed Orochimaru a room filled with people that's 'bout to be Orochimaru's vessel.

" I have no interest in them. I have an eye for that mystery person." Orochimaru smirk evilly.

" And who might interest you, Orochimaru-sama ?" Asked Kabuto curiously.

" Kukuku, The Black Wind." He laught evilly.

At Akatsuki base

" As you guy's know, there are rumor's 'bout a mystery person that wear's black." A deep dark voice said in the shadow.

" So what 'bout it ?" A guy with stitches ask.

" I belive The Leader is talking about The Black Wind." The deep, cold voice said.

" So that's all ? I wasted my time for this ? You f***ing Leader !" a white haired man shouted.

" Shut it Hidan, un !" The long blonde said.

" What ever women !" He insult the blonde.

" You f***ing freak, un !" The blonde insult back.

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT !" The dark voice yelled loudly. They stopped fighting and glared at each other.

" Hah," He let out a long sigh " I have interest in The Black Wind."

* * *

><p>Me : End of chapter 2.<p>

Misaki : Good now I can go home.

Sasori : Let me walk you home.

Kiba : No, let me.

Me : Tsk, boy's.

Misaki : I don't need to be walked home. I'm not a little girl.

Itachi : Still you are a girl.

Misaki : Hm. What ever. See you tomorrow 1357.

Me : Okay Miki-kun. Good night.

Itachi : Hn. I'm leaveing.

Me : Me too, you two good night. – leave's and lock the door -

Kiba and Sasori : HEI !


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Good morning.

Misaki : Morning.

Itachi : Hn.

-open's door-

Sasori & Kiba : Ukh.

Itachi : What happen to you two ?

Sasori : Shut up. I want to go home. Bye.

Kiba : Me too. Bye.

Misaki : What happen to those two ?

Me : Beat's me.

Itachi : Hn. On with the chapter.

"Hn" normal talking

_'hn' thinking_

**_(A/N : hn) author note_**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Worried<p>

The next morning team 7 went as fast as they can to Konoha. Naruto whined all the way there " If The Black Wind hasn't showed up, I'm sure that I could beat the crap out of him !"

" Shut up dobe." The uchiha hissed.

" Naruto, if we don't get this information quickly. The information might slip's in to the enemy. So shut up !" Sakura yelled. The 3 nodded **_( A/N : Kakashi, Sasuke, and Misaki.)_**

" We're almost there. Only 4 miles left." Misaki said.

After 8 hour's of jumping and running. They finally arrived at Konoha. Team 7 quickly went in to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was drinking sake at her office and of course drunk. " Tsu-Tsunade-sama isn't enough that you already drink 15 bottle's of sake ?" Shizune asked nervously.

" No way _hik_ I'm _hik_ only getting started." She replyed with _hik_ing and her face was read like a tomato. Without knocking. Naruto butting into the Godaime's office.

" Naruto _hik_ shut _hik_ up." She pouted.

" Whahahahahaha. Baa-chan you're drunk !" Naruto Laught out loudly until Sakura and Sasuke smack him in the head hardly.

" OW ! Sakura-chan, Teme. That hurt's !" he said rubbing his big bump on his head.

" Tsunade-sama, we have the report here written down on this scroll." Misaki hand over the scroll to Tsunade. " Read it when you're done drunking."

" Good job_ hik_ now dismissed _hik_." She ordered half drunk. They all left the hokage office and went to the busy road of Konoha.

Sakura and Misaki went the opposite direction from the boy's. The boy's wen training while the two girl's went to a café to meet there friend's. the five girl's sit at table 5. **_(A/N: 5 = Hinata, Ten-ten, Sakura, Ino, and Misaki.)._**

" May I have you're order miss ?" asked the waiter.

" I'll have the omelet rice." Ino ordered.

" I'll have the morning set." Ordered Ten-ten.

" I'll have the chocolate cake and ice tea." The chocolate cake is Sakura's favorite cake.

" I- I'll have the s-strawberry s-short cake." Hinata stuttered.

" And what would you have, miss ?" The waiter asked Misaki.

" Coffee, just coffee." She replyed.

" Alright, miss. You're order's will be ready in 10 minute's."

With the boy's

" TEME ! Why did't you wake me up yesterday !" Naruto shouted glareing at Sasuke.

" Hn. It's you're fault, dobe." Sasuke replyed.

" Stop it you two." Kakashi said pulling his green book, icha icha paradise the third. " Pervert." They both muttered.

Back with the girl's

" Here are you're order's, miss." The waiter said giving them there order.

" Thank you." They all said at the same time.

" Ah, Miki-kun what are you reading ?" asked ino. She lean against Misaki's shoulder.

" Hah," Miki gave a long sigh. " It's a list of document's that I've been working on."

" Haha Miki-kun, you're such a hard working girl !" Ten-ten compliment Misaki.

" Hn."

" Miki-kun you're not hungry at all ? I mean you've haven't eaten since yesterday." Asked Sakura.

" No, not at all." Misaki replyed with a cool and untone voice.

" WHAT ? YOU'VE HAVEN'T EATEN ALL DAY ?" They all shouted.

" Yes and no big deal." She still reply with an untone voice.

" OF COURSE IT IS !"

" No it's not, now stop shouting." She took a sip of her coffee.

" But you have to eat something." Ino whined.

" Hn. I have to go." She said. Misaki put the money on the table and left the café along with the girl's.

" I'm beginning to worried 'bout her." Sakura said.

" M-me too." Hinata agreed with Sakura.

" Yeah, we all are." They all said.

* * *

><p>Me : Alright ! End of chapter 3. And sorry it's so short.<p>

Misaki : 1357 when does The Black Wind show up again ?

Itachi : I was wondering 'bout that too.

Me : Soon, maybe.

Misaki & Itachi : Hn

Me : R&R please !


	4. Chapter 4

Me : Alright it's already chapter 4 !

Misaki : Hn.

Itachi & Misaki : Thank you for you're review and thank's to Charlcharl, Chevalier Silencieux, and MidnightShadowGhost fo reviewing the first and second chapter.

Me : Aw. Thank you Itachi & Misaki.

Misaki : You're welcome 1357.

Itachi : Anyway where's Sasori and Kiba. I haven't seen them all day.

Me : Don't know don't care.

Itachi : Right…

Misaki : On with the chapter.

"Hn" normal talking

_'hn' thinking_

**_(A/N : hn) author note_**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : 2 day's<p>

After Tsunade is done drunking . She read the scroll Misaki gave her earlier. Tsunade smiled to her self. She's happy 'bout the information. Then she called Shizune. " Shizune ! get me Konoha 14 now !" _**(A/N: Konoha 12 + Sai and Misaki)**_

" Hai !" Shizune said in shock and went to get Konoha 14. She didn't realize she run's past Misaki.

Knock. Knock

" Come in." Tsunade greeted Misaki.

" Tsunade-sama, I would like a request." She bowed down.

" And what request is it ?" The Godaime asked.

" My request is ' Can I have a two day break at the top of the mountain." Misaki looked up at Tsunade.

" What would you be doing there ?" Tsunade asked again.

" My friend there need's my help with her work and I also heard that in that mountain there's a rare herb that can be use to neutralize poison." Misaki explane.

" Very well, I'll accept. You may continue." She accept the request from Misaki and made her a permission slip to the guard as proof that she will not leave the village as a missing-nin.

" Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Misaki thank the godaime and left.

10 minute's later

" Baa-chan why did you called us again ? and why are we all here ?" Naruto whined again.

" Naruto, this mission require all of you." Tsunade sigh.

" What kind of mission ?" asked Sai. _**(A/N : Sai is on team 8.)**_

" I want you all to requite The Black Wind."

" Alright, when do we leave ?" asked Shikamaru.

"in 2 more hour's you'll leave. Shikamaru will be the leader. And all of the information is in here." Tsunade gave Shikamaru the scroll.

" Alright then dismissed !" She yelled.

With Misaki

It's been 2 hour's since she left. She quickly run to the west mountain. There by the top, a little house and a green house filled with flower's is the Mizuno's house hold. The Mizuno's are the one who raze Misaki up along with there daughter Mizuno Minami. They both got close like sister's. Misaki wouldn't let anything happen to the Mizuno's. A very sweet, nice, and kind family.

" Minami, Mrs Mizuno, Mr Mizuno. I'm back." Misaki knock the wooden door gently.

" Mikiiiiiiiiiii !" Minami shout happily. She hug's Misaki tightly. " We've missed you so much !"

" Welcome back Miki." Mrs Mizuno greeted with a soft smile.

" I'm back." She pat Minami's head gently.

" So, how are the roses doing ?" She asked Minami.

" Find. really great !"

" Good."

" How 'bout the black roses ?"

" Doing perfect !"

" I see," Misaki Paused a little " good to hear."

Misaki sat next to Minami in The green house. The green house is really beautiful. Flower's are every were. All kind of flower's are there like Rose's, daisy's, cosmos's, hyacinth's, and many more kind's.

At konoha

" Hei, lazy ass. Where's Miki-kun ?" Naruto asked.

" She's on a mission. Now let's start,The first team: Neji, Choji, Ino, and Lee. Second team : Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Naruto. Third team : Me, Ten-ten, Hinata, and Shino. You got it ?" they nodded.

At Orochimaru lair

" Kabutoooo get me 'sound 4'." Orochimaru hissed. **_(A/N : Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon & Ukon, Kidomaru)_**

" Right away, Orochimaru-sama." He replyed.

" Yes Orochimaru-sama ?" Asked Tayuya.

" Get me The Black Wind." Orochimaru answer simple and shortly.

" Right away Orochimaru-sama." The sound 4 disappear in a sound.

At Akatsuki's base

" Right, I've summon you here because I want you to get The Black Wind." Ordered Leader-sama.

" Where can we find The Black Wind ?" The long black haired man asked.

" Word's have spread that The Black Wind is at the small town called 'Waitaki'. Get The Black Wind and if you don't, get all the information 'bout him/her." Leader explane.

" Alright, let's go Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi." _**( A/N: Guest who it is.)**_

" Yay a new mission !" Tobi shout happily.

" Shut up, un." Deidara said.

" You two shut it." Sasori hissed.

" I think this is going to be interesting. Don't you think,Itachi ?" Kisame asked.

" Hn." The uchiha replyed.

* * *

><p>Me : Alright chapter 4 has ended.<p>

Misaki : Hn.

Me : Hope you all like the new OC.

Misaki : Sure they will. Minami is really nice. Right Minami ?

Minami : Of course, Miki- kun !

Itachi : Hn.

Me : R&R please !


	5. Chapter 5

Me : Chapter 5 !

Misaki : Thank you for viewing this story, 1357 really appreciate it.

Me : Thank you.

Itachi : 1357 when's The Black Wind going to show up ?

Me : Maybe in this chapter.

Misaki : Hm. This will be interesting.

Me : There's also a shocking thing in this chapter.

Misaki : And the viewer's have to read this chapter to find out.

Itachi : Hn.

Me : On with this chapter !

"Hn" normal talking

_'hn' thinking_

_**(A/N : hn) author note**_

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Surprises<p>

The next day Misaki help Mrs Mizuno with breakfast. Mrs Mizuno is a loving person and she's beautiful. With her hair pin up in a bun. Her blonde gold hair is similar to Minami's and her eye's are ocean blue. But Mr Mizuno hair is dark brown and a dark brown eye's to match it.

The Mizuno's are much alike to Misaki. Misaki has a light blonde hair to her shoulder and deep blue eye's. Her height is 170 cm while Minami's are 160 cm. They both look like sister's.

" Mrs Mizuno, what would you like me to do next ?" asked Misaki with a small smile.

" Please Misaki, call me Akemi and go ahead with Minami she's in the green house." Akemi said.

" Alright Akemi." Misaki greet Akemi and went in to the green house to see Minami.

" Minami what flower do you like best ?" She asked suddenly.

" Emmmm, I love the red rose's." Minami said. She picked the red rose and put it in her hair.

" What kind of flower do you like, Miki ?" She asked back.

" Black Rose's." She reply.

Flower pedal's began to fall and a the wind came in. " Ah, it's so beautiful." Minami said looking at the flower storm.

" Yes, it is."

" Eng ? Miki where are you going ?" Asked Minami shortly.

" I'm going out for a while. To pick herb's." She answer cooly.

" Alright be back soon !" Minami wave good bye. Misaki wave back and went in to the forest.

With Team 2 _**(A/N : Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kiba)**_

"Arf !" barked Akamaru.

" What is it boy ?" Kiba asked.

" Arf Arf !"

" Really ? You guy's Akamaru said he found 5 type of chakra ! and you know what that mean's." Kiba put up a big smile.

" What ?" Asked a clueless Naruto. Sakura smack him hard in the head making him almost fell from the branch.

" You idiot !" yelled Sakura.

" Dobe." Sasuke hissed.

" Dimwit." Insult Sai.

" Alright, alright let's contact Shikamaru." Kiba said.

" Shikamaru come in Shikamaru." Sasuke said into his radio.

" Yes what is it ?" Shikamaru reply.

" We've found The Black Wind." Sasuke reply back.

" Good work. We'll be there in 10 minute's. Where is he/she ?"

" North South, 2 o'clock, near the large field. 5 mile's where we're standing."

" Good over and out." They all quickly when in to the same direction to where The Black Wind is.

At the field

A person in black appeared walking through the field. Team 1,2, and 3 already arrived. They saw The Black Wind. He/she was wearing a black coat, black gloves, black shoe's, black trousers, and a black hood. Every thing he/she wore is black except the white mask that hold's the truth about The Black Wind.

Just then chilled went down there spine's. " Foolish little brother." A voice came from the back and a deep sound it is.

" YOU !" Shout Sasuke.

" Wow, Itachi you're little brother hair look's like a chicken ass." Insult a long blonde hair men.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY 'BOUT MY SASUKE-KUN !" a long haired women in black glasses shout from the bushes.

" Karin, I thought I told you to stay in the base." Answer a two headed men.

" No can do, this include's my Sasuke-kun." She wink at Sasuke.

" Troublesome." Shikamaru added.

" WHAT YOU SAY ! YOU LAZY ASS !" Shout Karin.

" Shut up b*tch. Or else we're going to kill you." Threatened Sasori.

" Teme ! I'm going for it !" Said Naruto. Without patience Naruto quickly hit The Black Wind in the mask. The Black Wind fall back and landed with balance.

" NARUTO YOU IDIOT !" Shout Sakura.

The mask began to crack in to piece's revealing ¼ face of The Black Wind. As the piece's began falling into the ground The Black Wind's face began to reveal. The Black Wind is really calm. It's like he/she has set up the whole thing.

The final piece fall into the ground. They all were in shock that The Black Wind is a girl with blue eye's and yellow hair. The Konoha team Thought at the same time

_'Miki.'_

Misaki Gave them a small smile. Naruto couldn't believe his eye's. The same for the other's. The Akatsuki give a small grin and The Sound jaw drop to the ground.

" NO F***ING WAY ! THE BLACK WIND IS A GIRL !" Karin point at Misaki with a shocking face.

" I see you guy's will not believe that The Black Wind is me." Misaki smirked.

" You're coming with us." One of The Aktsuki said.

" No, she's coming with us to Orochimaru-sama." Tayuya hissed back at The Akatsuki.

" NO ! MIKI-KUN IS ONE OF US ! SO SHE'S COMING WITH US !" Naruto yelled at The Akatsuki and The Sound.

Misaki let out a long sigh looking at them. Fighting over a person who's goes to who. When they all look at her. They were confused.

" What the heck ?" Misaki asked to the other Misaki in black.

* * *

><p>Me : Okay so they are 2 Miki's. Pretty confuseing.<p>

Misaki : Hn. I think it's pretty interesting.

Itachi : You're right.

Me : Of course it is ! There are 2 Miki's ! Even though it's pretty confuseing.

Misaki & Itachi: Hn.

Me : Hope you all like it ! R&R Please.


	6. Chapter 6

Me : Hohoho. It's getting more and more interesting.

Misaki : Yes, it is.

Itachi : Hn.

Me : This chapter will be more mysterious.

Minami : Hiiii dark aura coming out of 1357.

Me : Hachi !

Misaki : You have a cold ?

Me : Yes, and it's really bothering me.

Itachi : Don't worry it will be gone soon.

Me : I hope you're right.

Minami : On with the story !

"Hn" normal talking

_'hn' thinking_

_**(A/N : hn) author note**_

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 : Shocking<p>

" What the heck ?" Misaki asked again. She went closer to the Misaki in black. They both glared at each other. Until Naruto shout

" WHAT THE H*LL ! THERE ARE 2 MIKI' S !"

" Shut up." The 2 Misaki said in the same time. They both start doing the same thing and say the same thing. It's getting really weird. The Akatsuki just glare, team Konoha and Sound 4 + Karin just drop there jaw's.

" Hmp." The both Misaki's just chuckle. " You really do look like me." " Same to you." Both chuckle again.

" I'm the real Black Wind. This time I disguise myself as you friend. I can change my face and chakra all the time. So beware." The Black Wind disappear in a wind tunnel and left a flower.

The flower is a black rose with a note next to it. The note say's :

_Dear, Konoha_

_I The Black Wind is one of you're villager._  
><em>Maybe I'm one of the ninja that has a rank of a jounin or a chunnin or an ANBU.<em>  
><em>I'll help the other village and I'll protect Konoha.<em>  
><em>I have a new symbol and that symbol is<em>

_Black rose's_

_ Every time I appear I'll leave a black rose._

_-The Black Wind-_

" Shikamaru here, he/she left this." Misaki said giving Shikamaru the note.

" Troublesome, thank you Miki." Shikamaru thank Misaki.

" Wew, for a second there I thought that you're The Black Wind." Naruto said.

" Shut it Naruto, we have other problem's now." Sai went back to The Akatsuki and Sound 4 + Karin. They've disappeared.

" Well it's nice meeting you here but I've got a mission to do." Misaki broke the tension.

" Okay, see you back in the village." With that she went back to the wood's.

Team Konoha quickly went back and Misaki quickly went to the Mizuno's house hold. Misaki ran as fast as light. When she arrived at Mizuno's house. It was 1 in the afternoon.

" Ah, Misaki you must be looking for Minami. She's in the green house." Mr Mizuno answer her without her asking.

" Thank you Mr Mizuno." She greet with a smile.

" Please just call me Kiyoshi." He smiled at Misaki. Misaki just nodded.

At the green house

" Minami, I'm back." She open's the door and she didn't saw Minami anywhere. She look around for 15 minute's and she found a note. The note say's:

_I have you're friend_

_If you want you friend back, come to Tenshi bridge. 3 O'clock sharp._

_Do not bring company._

_-Kato-_

She clutch the note and went running to Tenshi bridge.  
><em>' Minami, I'm going to save you no matter what !'<em> she thought. With anger she jump threw the tree's with lightning speed. She arrived an hour early.

Misaki saw Minami tight up. A man appeared beside her. The man has deep dark blue hair and red eye's similar to the sharingan. " You're an hour early."

" Of course I' am. Now give me back Minami ."

" Tsk, Tsk no, can do." Kato said.

" Why can't I ?"

" Because I want the bracelet."

" Cih, it's that all."

" Pretty much."

Kato quickly throw a bunch of kunai at her. Misaki dodge the kunai' s with lightning speed and appear in front of Kato " Give up !" she yelled. " No way!" he yelled back. Kato swinging his sword toward her. Misaki jumped in to the air.

" Just give me the bracelet kid ! and this little girl wouldn't get hurt." Kato took out a sharp blade and place it closer to Minami's neck. Misaki's eye's twitch and carry Minami from Kato with speed and jump back. She let Minami down gently.

" YOU LITTLE BRAT !" Kato shout. Then he make's hand seal's and shout "MIZU TATSUMAKI –JUTSU!" A large tornado made out of water appeared. Misaki step forward and stopped the tornado with "MIZU NO BUREKU" the water tornado quickly break.

_' Rasengan'_ She shout in her mind. A small blue wind ball appear in her right palm. She run toward' s Kato and put the Rasengan in his stomach. He flew off and hit the cliff. Their was a storm of black flower pedal's and his last word's are " Black rose's….."

Misaki carry Minami home bridal style. Minami woke up and Misaki whispered " I'm never ever going to let anything happen to you." Minami close her eye's and went back to sleep. Misaki look up at the bright yellow and red sky _' I'm never going to let anything happen to my second family.'_ Misaki thought.

* * *

><p>Me : End of chapter 6.<p>

Misaki : Finally some action.

Itachi : I was wondering 'bout some action.

Me : Heheh- HACHIIIIIIIIII !

Itachi, Misaki, & Minami : Gazuntite. **_(A/N:I hope I spell that right.)_**

Me : Thank you. –snif snif-

Minami : You're welcome.

Me : R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

Me : Hachi !

Misaki : Still got the cold ?

Me : You think ?

Itachi: Hn.

Kiba : I haven't got a cold for 10 year's ! – just appeared-

Itachi : Hn. good for you. -walk's away from kiba-

Kiba : HEI !

Me : 'Hei!' what ?

Kiba : Pay attention when I'm saying.

Me : You're the one who's have to pay more attention !

Minami, Itachi, and Misaki : On with the chapter.

"Hn" normal talking

_'hn' thinking_

_**(A/N : hn) author note**_

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 : Revealed<p>

At Konoha

" Baa-chan ! we're back !" Naruto cross his hand.

" Naruto, stop calling me 'Baa-chan'." Tsunade hissed.

"Here Tsunade-sama. We record it all in here." Shikamaru gave Tsunade and reaching for his pocket. " And here this is a note from The Black Wind."

" Good job, now dismissed !" The Konoha ninja went out the room and went back with there daily live.

At Akatsuki base

" Leader-sama, we have the report." Itachi bowed to leader.

" What's the report ?" Leader asked.

Leader-sama and the other member is at the meeting room. They all stared at Itachi waiting for explanation. Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori sat at their chair. Itachi stand in front of his chair.

With a calm and cool face he answer " The Black Wind could be anyone."

" AH, great just great." Hidan said.

" But there's more." Every eye's went to Itachi. Hidan stop talking and start listening. " I have a suspect for this. And that person is…."

At Orochimaru lair

" Aikawa Misaki ?" Orochimaru hissed.

" Yes, she's our number 1 suspect for The Black Wind." Jirobo answered.

" And what make's you said that ?" Orochimaru lean in his cold rock chair.

" She's the very first one that The Black Wind copy her chakra, face, and voice." Tayuya answered.

" And The Black Wind copy her movement's too well." Said Sakon & Ukon taking turn's talking.

" Kukuku. This is going to be interesting." Orochimaru laugh evilly.

Back with Misaki

It's been half a day since Minami has passed out cold. Misaki waited the whole time beside Minami. 2 hour's has passed. Minami began to wake up slowly.

" Minami, you've been out cold since yesterday." Misaki began to woke up too.

" S-sorry for the trouble." She hide her face. Facing her face to the wall.

" No worries. It's my fault too." Misaki got up and sat next to Minami.

" I'm sorry."

" 'bout what, Miki ?"

" I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

" That's okay."

" I'll be leaving now. When I get back I've promise to get stronger." Misaki left Minami's room. Minami couldn't help but giggle. Misaki wave good bye to the Mizuno's. The Mizuno wave good bye too.

She walked really calm after she was out of west mountain. Misaki don't want anymore uninvited guest at the Mizuno house hold. She arrived at Konoha 4 hour before the mission ended.

Misaki walked to the Hokage tower. A lot of girl's and boy's waved at her. She wave them back.

Knock Knock

" Come in." Misaki open the door and found Tsunade sleeping at her desk again.

" Tsunade- sama, I'm back." Misaki poke Tsunade's face and hand a few time.

" Um….. oh ya. Alright good work. Dismissed." Tsunade went back to sleep. Misaki just sigh and left the building.

A few hour's later

" You got it, Shikamaru ?" Tsunade asked.

" Yes, I've got it. The research is 100 % positive." Shikamaru gave Tsunade the smile of success.

" And The Black Wind is ?" Tsunade smile back.

" It's none other then team seven's team mate," Shikamaru paused.

" Aikawa Misaki."

* * *

><p>Me : Chapter 7 ! Dun Dun Dun...<p>

Misaki : Hn. It's shorter then the other chapter's.

Me : Sorry -hiks-

Itachi : Hn.

Me : But don't worry the next chapter will be longer + if I continue this chapter it wouldn't be fun.

Minami : Why ?

Me : Because I don't want to ruin the fun !

Minami, Misaki, Itachi : Right.

Me : R&R Please !


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm so sorry it's been a week since i last update. it's because of my exam's. I've got like 8 exam's in a week. Anyway enjoy this chapter._**

Me : Hehehe. The Black Wind is finally revealed.

Misaki : Yeah, and it's me.

Me : Hehehe it really suit's you.

Itachi : The Akatsuki and Orochimaru are interested in you.

Misaki : I know, I don't mind The Akatsuki but I do mind Orochimaru.

Minami : Orochimaru ? You mean The pedophile snake ?

Me : Yup ! That;s it ! ( sorry for Orochimaru's fan.)

Itachi : In this story I will come and get you, Misaki-san.

Misaki : Yeah,yeah. What ever.

Itachi : Hn.

Minami & Me : On with the chapter !

Me : Hachi !

"Hn" normal talking

_'hn' thinking_

**_(A/N : hn) author note_**

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 : Truth.<p>

It was a nice day in Konoha. Kid's are playing, adult's are busy doing there own thing. The hospital is busier then ever. The Yamanaka flower shop is filled with more flower then you think. The Nara's are playing shogi and watching the cloud.

_' A really fine day.'_ Misaki thought. She went in to the sweet shop to buy green tea. When she arrived at the shop. She found Kakashi sitting there. Enjoying the tea and the view of the street.

" Morning Kakashi." Greet Misaki.

" Morning to you too, Miki." Kakashi greet back. They both sat at the same table. Talking to each other 'bout there mission. Until Kakashi asked

" Miki, are you The Black Wind ?" Misaki couldn't help but choke from the green tea she was sipping while Kakashi asked.

" Uhuk…Uhuk…, what ?" she cough up some tea herb's out. She also looked shocked.

" Just as I thought." Kakashi smile.

" Yeah, so what if I'm The Black Wind." Misaki reply cooly. Keeping her cool.

" Don't worry, Tsunade-sama told me and beside me only Tsunade-sama and Shikamaru know that you're The Black Wind." He said.

Misakki let out a sigh of relive. " Good, the less people know the better." They both let out a small laugh. Not knowing that someone was spying.

_' Just as I thought. My calculation is correct.'_ Someone in black and red thought from the tree nearby the shop.

" I thought that you're jokeing, Itachi." Sasori paused for a while. " I was wrong."

" You know what the mission is, un."

" Get The Black Wind, I know." Itachi reply Deidara.

At the same time some other group was watching. Team Taka minus Sasuke are watching. They look like stalker's.

" Hahahaha. I knew it ! She is The Black Wind !" Karin laugh out loud.

" Shut up b*tch, well be caught if you keep laughing as a witch." **_(A/N: Sorry for Karin fan's.)_** Suigetsu said.

" WHAT YOU SAY ! YOU PUNK!" **_(A/N: Sorry for Suigetsu fan's.)_**. Karin shout out loud. She burst out at Suigetsu.

" You heard me ! YOU WITCH !" Suigetsu insult Karin again. They both have lightning in their eye and the background is black with thunder.

" Both of you shut up." Jugo said calmly. They both shut up. Karin pull out her tongue. Suigetsu just glare.

Meanwhile …..

Kakashi and Misaki walked out the shop and walk to the training field while talking to each other. Then they arrived at Training field number 7. **_(A/N: Lucky 7 and it match team 7 !)._** Kakashi pulled out a piece of chakra paper.

" Miki , do you know what this is ?" Kakashi asked.

" Yes, it's chakra paper. A paper that decide's what kind of nature type is her's or he's chakra." Misaki explane.

" Correct. And this time I want to see with my own eye's that you're type of chakra is the 5 element's." Then Kakashi give Misaki the chakra paper.

" Alright, here we go." Misaki push her chakra in to the piece of paper.

_' It's true. Her chakra is the 5 element's.'_ Kakashi thought. His eye's widened. He stared at the piece of paper. The paper began to burn, soak, cut, crumble, and torn apart.

" It really is you, Miki."

" What ?"

" You're really are The Black Wind."

" Haha, Kakashi please keep this as a secret between us." Misaki gave Kakashi a fake laugh.

" Don't worry, you're secret save with me." Kakashi laugh.

They both laugh. Until a voice come from their back. " No, unfortunately you're secret have just been spread." They both turn to where the voice came from. Their eye's widened.

_' Akatsuki.'_ They thought even Team Taka is at shock.

" Aikawa Misaki, you're coming with us." Itachi point at Misaki with his right hand.

Kakashi and Misaki quickly put their head's down looking at his feet. _' This is…'_ Misaki thought. " Kai !" She yelled.

" Clever, really clever." He praise.

" I know you guy's aren't the only one here." Kakashi rolled his eye's to the left side of the field.

" Khe khe khe, you notice us too." Suigetsu laugh.

" You b*tch are coming with us to Orochimaru-sama." Karin point at Misaki.

" What is it with everyone pointing at me ?" Misaki joked.

" You're not taking her on my watch !" Kakashi yelled and active his sharingan.

" The hard way isn't it ?, un." Deidara started making his clay.

" Miki run hurry." Kakashi whisper to Misaki.

" What ? No way I'm going to leave you here alone, Kakashi." She said in a fighting mode. _' I mean , I couldn't leave him alone. 1 VS 7! There is no way I'm going to leave him.'_ Misaki thought.

" Suigetsu, let me handle the girl." Karin smirk evilly.

" What ? you can't handle her alone. You'll be killed."

" Of course I can. I bet she couldn't hurt a fly." Karin laugh. This make's Misaki's eye's to twitch.

" Girl, I suggest that you don't underestimate her." Sasori added.

" Hah ? I mean look at her ! She's weak, stupid, and useless ! She just have a pretty face. I'll bet that her family dump her." Karin laugh like crazy. **_( A/N: Again I'm sorry for Karin fan's.)._**

" Itachi-kun, Tobi think she just cross the line." Tobi said. **_(A/N: The Akatsuki only 4 come in this mission: Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi.)._**

" Miki….." Kakashi said in a worried tone.

" Don't worry, Kakashi. I'm…." She began to cough up some blood. She fall down to the ground and cough up some more blood to the ground. Making the ground bloody red.

" MIKI !" Kakashi shout. He help Misaki up to her feet. The Akatsuki were confused. They couldn't believe their eye's what was happening.

" Come on, that scar is really bothering you. Let me take you to the hospital." Kakashi said not caring 'bout The Akatsuki and Team Taka. His face was really worried and pale.

" No, this is an old scar. It will healed. So don't worry 'bout me." Kakashi finally got Misaki at her feet again.

_' Miki.'_ Kakashi thought for a while and turn back to Team Taka and The Akatsuki.

" Alright let's go !"

* * *

><p>Me : Wow. It's quite good and long.<p>

Misaki : Hn.

Itachi : Is pretty interesting. I guest.

Minami : I like it !

Kiba : Me too. There's going to be a fight !

Me : Aaaaaa Kiba you were sick on chapter 6.

Misaki : You missed the first battle.

Kiba: What ! NOOOOOOO !

Itachi and Misaki: Hn.

Minami : Hihihihi

Me : R & R ! Please.


	9. Chapter 9

Me : A long battle.

Misaki : Yes. Just hope it will end soon.

Itachi : Hn.

Kiba : Yahoooo!

Misaki : What are you so exited 'bout ?

Kiba : I want to see who won !

Itachi : I vote Akatsuki.

Misaki & Minami : Konoha.

Kiba : What 'bout you ? – point at me-

Me : Don't know. We'll see who get's Miki.

Misaki : Hn. On with the chapter.

"Hn" normal talking

_'hn' thinking_

**_(A/N : hn)_ _author note_**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : Battle ! 2 VS 7 !<p>

" Hai !" Misaki grin and charge Team Taka while Kakashi went after The 4 Akatsuki.

With Misaki

" Just give up and come with us to Orochimaru-sama." Jugo said calmly backing a few step. Dodging Misaki's attack.

" In you're dream." Misaki hissed. Trying to stab Jugo and Suigetsu with her kunai.

" B*TCH ! JUST COME WITH US !" Karin shout angrly.

" No." A simple answer from Misaki.

Suigetsu swung his sword to Misaki. She dodge it with ease. The second time Suigetsu swing his sword. Misaki hold the sword with only 1 hand. _' WHAT ?'_ Suigetsu thought in shock. He turn into water. Then Misaki did some hand sign's. _'Ninja art : Wind Blade.'_ A sword appeared in a wind swirl.

" Let's start." Misaki hold the sword toward's them. And with a cool and calm voice.

" Good, very good !" Team Taka went to charge Misaki. She did the same thing to. They met up in the middle. The battle between Team Taka and Misaki just start.

With Kakashi

_' This will be hard.'_ Kakashi thought.

" 4 VS 1 ? This will be an easy win." Sasori said.

" Just to let you know. I won't be going easy on you, un." Deidara said. Then he start making his clay. Kakashi kept silent.

" Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Tobi want's to go first !" Tobi raise his hand.

" Be my guest." Itachi gave Tobi the first attack.

" Yay ! Here I go !" he shout and run toward's Kakashi.  
>" Kakashi-sempai ! just give us Misaki-chan and we'll let you live !" Tobi said with his happy sempai tone. Tobi puch Kakashi but missed.<p>

" Over my dead body !" Kakashi yelled.

" Very well then." Itachi spoke and active his Mangekyou Sharingan. He quickly went in front of Kakashi.

_'Sh*t !'_ Kakashi thought. He shut his right eye just in time.

" A very wise choice," Itachi paused. " but no one can escape my Mangekyou Sharingan."

_' CR*P !'_ He thought again. He got caught by Itachi's Sharingan. Kakashi fell to the ground. " We'll use him as a hostage." Itachi said. The other member's just nodded. Itachi walked to Kakashi's ground but a sudden bang was heard. It wasn't Deidara's.

The Akatsuki turn their head's to where the explosion came. Team Taka to the battle field between Kakashi and The Akatsuki. Team Taka cough up some blood. Then a person in black appear from the way thet Team Taka flew. _'The Black Wind.'_ They thought at the same time. Misaki has change into the black wind.

" It's over." A calm voice was heard from behind the white mask.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't The Black Wind." Sasori took a step forward from the other Akatsuki member's.

" Akatsuki, what have you done to Kakashi." Misaki walked to Kakashi and check his pulse.

" I've put him in my genjutsu, Aikawa-san." Itachi answer cooly. **_( A/N: In here Itachi call's Misaki 'Aikawa-san' but in the conversation mode Itachi call's Misaki ' Misaki-san'.)._**

" Hn," she reply and her eye's went back to Kakashi. She heal Kakashi and carry him.  
>" Akatsuki, we'll meet again." Then Misaki and Kakashi disapeared from their view.<p>

" Yes. Indeed we'll meet again, Aikawa-san." The Akatsuki's disapeared too into the forest .

At the hospital

" What the ?" Sakura manage to talk after seeing The Black Wind carry Kakashi-sensei into the hospital. " What happen !" she shout running to The Black Wind.  
>"He's been ambush by The Akatsuki. And I came just in time." Misaki said in a deep voice. But to Sakura it doesn't sound like Misaki at all.<p>

" I suggest you healed him right away." Misaki put Kakashi in then emergency room.  
>" Hai !" Misaki was gone in a blink of an eye. Sakura quickly healed Kakashi and went straight into The Hokage's office.<p>

" TSUNADE-SAMA !" Sakura panted.

" What is it Sakura ?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru was in The Hokage's office too. He just stare at the panting Sakura.

" The _pant_ Black _pant_ Wind…. He/she …_pant_….bring ….._pant_…. Kakashi-sensei…. _pant_ ….into the hospital." She finished the sentence and stop panting for a while.

" What happed Sakura ?" asked Shikamaru.

" The Black Wind said that Kakashi-sensei have been ambushed by The Akatsuki." Sakura stop panting and went back to normal breath.

" What ? Sakura bring me to Kakashi NOW !" Tsunade yelled at the last word.  
>" HAI !" The three began running toward's the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Me : Fuh that was a lot of typing and thinking.<p>

Misaki : Hn.

Itachi : Not so much of a fight.

Me : So what ?

Itachi : Nothing.

Minami : Aw so cool !

Me : See Minami like it !

Itachi : Hn.

Misaki : Hm.

Me : R&R ! Please.


	10. Chapter 10

Me : Yay ! chapter 10 !

Itachi : Hn.

Misaki : 1357 don't you have 3 fanfic now ?

Me : Ah yes thank you for reminding me Miki ! Yes I have write 3 fanfic's 'bout Naruto. The first one suck. The second is this fanfic " The Black Wind" and the third is " A New Mate and A New Team 7" hope you all like the fanfic's. R&R ! Please.

Misaki : On with the chapter.

"Hn" normal talking

_'hn' thinking_

**_(A/N : hn)_** author note

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 : Stage 5<p>

" KAKASHI !" Tsunade yelled. Kakashi is lying down. Then he turn his head to Tsunade. He's reading his icha icha paradise the fourth.

" Yo." He greet with a smile.

" What happen to you !" Tsunade demand an explanation from Kakashi.

" Itachi use his Tsukoyomi on me but luckily The Black Wind came just in time." Kakashi said. Then he went back reading his icha icha paradise.

" And what do they want ?" Shikamaru asked.

" Don't know," Kakashi lied. " Ow and one more thing The Black wind sigle handedly took care of Team Taka." Kakashi smile.

" How are you doing, Kakashi ?" Misaki suddenly came into Kakashi's room.

" Fine, just fine."

" Good to hear."

" Sakura could you leave us here alone ?" _**( A/N: In room 124 : Kakashi, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Misaki, and Sakura.)**_

" Sure thing, Tsunade-sama." Sakura left the room. Leaving them to do their private conversation.

" So what actually happen ?" Shikamaru asked.

" Team Taka has been sent by Orochimaru to come and get me. The same thing that The Akatsuki did." Misaki explain. " But I got caught by Itachi's sharingan and they want to take me as a hostage and probably make an exchange Miki for me." Kakashi continue.

" I see." Tsunade said rubbing her forehead. " Kakashi, Miki. I'm putting you two on protection stage 5."

" What ? Stage 5 ? Isn't that a little to protective ?" Shikamaru asked 3 question at the same sentence. Looking shock to hear stage 5.

" This involve The Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Tsunade explain.

" Fine. I'll get the ANBU's." He sigh and left the room to get ANBU class 1.

" Hn. Thank you Tsunade-sama." Misaki bowed at her.

" You're welcome."

Tsunade went out the room. Leaving the two to talk. They both are on stage 5. The most highest protection there is. Once and only once there was a proctection stage 3. It was already hard doing stage 3.

" Kakashi," She pull out a chair and sat next to Kakashi's bed.

" Yes ?" He took a sit too at his bed and shut his book.

" Don't tell anyone 'bout this incident." Misaki stare at Kakashi. Kakashi just gave her a smile.

" Alright, you have my word." He said.

With Tsunade

" Yes, Hokage-sama ?" The first man said.

" I've called you 5 for protection stage 5." Tsunade told them and sat back at her chair.

" Stage 5 ? Is it that bad ?" The second man asked.

" Yes, it is one of my shinobi is being wanted by The Akatsuki and Orochimaru. While the other one is attack by Akatsuki." The ANBU's are shock to hear what Tsunade said.

" When will stage 5 start ?" The third man asked.

" Right now. You'll protect my shinobi 24/7. Now do you're work." Tsunade dismissed the ANBU's and went back to drink her sake.

ANBU number 1, 3, and 5 are assign to Misaki and ANBU Number 2 and 4 are assign to Kakashi.

" Aikawa Misaki ?" The women said.

" Yes ?" Misaki asked back.

" Hokage-sama want us to protect you." She answer.

" Alright, what's your names ?"Misaki asked the 3 ANBU's.

" Sakamoto Ishi." The first ANBU said.

" Shimada Iwaki." The second said.

" Wakui Yuna." The women said.

" Alright then let's go." Misaki said. She walk to the busy street of Konoha. The ANBU's just followed. " Exactly where are we going ?" Iwaki ask. " Somewhere, Iwaki." Misaki smirk. They walk into Konoha's library. They walk until the end of the library's hall. In the last row where no one will go there. Misaki pull the book on the top. The 3 ANBU's look surprise. The book that Misaki just pull lead's to a secret library. The library was huge. Three times bigger then Konoha's. The training ground is big too.

" Wow it's huge." Yuna said in amazed.

" This is my secret training place," She pause and wave her hand. " Nobody ever knew 'bout this place. Help you're self out." Misaki point's at some scroll's.

" Okay….. I never seen anything like this." This time Ishi was amaze by the scroll's.

" I've learn every ninjutsu I know here." Misaki was reading a book 'bout secret Ninjutsu's and the 3 ANBU was reading an A-rank jutsu scroll. Misaki start training her new jutsu's. One of it is The famous Sharingan. She learn all oh the kekkei genkai and practice it. After 4 hour's in the secret library. They went back to the busy street of Konoha. Misaki went back to see Kakashi to see how's he doing.

" YO ! Miki-kun !" Shouted Naruto loudly. The 3 ANBU quickly hide up in a tree and hide their chakra.

" What is it Naruto ?"

" I've heard that Kakashi-sensei is at the hospital." Naruto and Misaki began to walk.

" Yes, I've heard it too. I'm going to visit him now." She lied.

" Great ! Can I come with you ?" Naruto beg to Misaki with puppy dog eye's.

" Yes." Misaki sigh. Naruto just cheered of happyness.

* * *

><p>Me : End of chapter 10 .<p>

Itachi : Stage 5 ? This will be hard.

Kiba: You bet it is !

Misaki : What ever. I could take care of my self.

Itachi : That would make us much more easyer to catch you.

Misaki : Just try.

Itachi: The next chapterthen.

Misaki : Fine by me.

Minami : Ah 1357. Stage 5 is it something you made up ?

Me : Yes, it's just pop's out of my head.

Minami : ow…

Me : R&R Please.


	11. Chapter 11

Me : Yes ! Already chapter 11 !

Minami : Ah Miki, you'll have to be on full alert.

Misaki : Yeah, I know.

Itachi : Hn. I was so close.

Kiba : Hah ! Miki won that's for sure !

Misaki : I didn't won. I flee with Kakashi.

Kiba : Wh- ?

Me : You haven't been paying attention have you ?

Kiba : Hehehe.

Minami : You've been sleeping have you ?

Me : You've been sleeping ? No wonder.

Misaki & Itachi : Hn.

Kiba : What ever !

Minami : Hihihi.

Me : On with the chapter.

"Hn" normal talking

_'hn' thinking_

flashback

**_(A/N : hn) author note_**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 : Secret Dark Past.<p>

" How it's been, Kakashi ?" Misaki knock and walk in. then Naruto pop his head out from the side of the door.

" Fine. Feeling better by the minute." Kakashi said while reading his icha icha paradise.

" YO ! Kakashi-sensei you okay ?" Naruto shout in Kakashi's ear.

" Naruto this is a hospital that is filled with sick people. So be quiet." Misaki sigh and cross her hand.

" Ups. Sorry 'bout that, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto apologize. Kakashi sigh and smile. Misaki look at the window. Not caring what was happening. The ANBU's watch them carefully.

" Naruto don't you have a date with Hinata ?" Misaki added.

" Oh ya,….." He thought for a second. " WHAT THE ! I'M LATE !" Naruto said running back and front panicking.

" THANKS FOR REMINDING ME MIKI-KUN !" He ran off to Ichiraku ramen shop. Kakashi, Misaki, and The ANBU's look's like their sweat dropping in a chibi mode.

The 5 ANBU's came into Kakashi's room threw the window. Both just sighed. Stage 5 is active again. Since they both got their own bodyguard. Misaki said good bye to Kakashi and went to Shikamaru's house to play shogi. The 3 ANBU just tag along. When she arrived at Shikamaru's. Shikamaru let her in. He already set up the board.

" So how's stage 5 ?" he asked then he move his piece.

" Hah," Misaki let out a sigh. " Fine, none any suspicion things happen, yet maybe." She move her piece.

" Troublesome." He sigh too.

" Shikamaru, how did you know that I'm TBW ?" **_( A/N : Short for The Black Wind. To keep secrets from the ANBU's.)_**

" It took me quiet a while to figure out 'bout that." Misaki raise an eyebrow. " Well it take's a long test and analyzes." He moved his piece and take one of the piece that belongs to Misaki.

" Go on." She move her piece.

" The pieces of the mask that Sasuke bring. It hold's you're DNA. It took me 2 straight day's too do that test." He explain.

" I see." She won the game. Shikamaru just scratch the back of his head. " Check Mate." She said in chest language.

" Troublesome." He sigh.

" Right…." She paused. " Shikamaru." Misaki rolled her eye's.

" I know." He stand and wave his hand to sign The ANBU's.

" Who are you ?" Misaki asked the mystery person.

" Khu khu khu, I believe you all ready know me." The man laugh deeply. He came out the shadow and revealing a snake looking dude.

" OROCHIMARU !" The ANBU's shouted.

" Khu khu, I think you all know what I want."

" What do you want ?" Misaki play dumb. Shikamaru and The ANBU's did an anime fall. Orochimaru laugh even harder.

" Enough games. Give me her now !"

Just then another shadow appear. **_( A/N: Guess who it is.)_**. the Black Wind appear. Shikamaru was in shock. His calculation is never wrong before. The Black Wind grab Misaki and flee. _' What exactly is happening here ?'_ They all thought.

With The Black Wind and Misaki

" Okay. So what's the meaning of this ?" Misaki asked.

" I came on my own free will. To prove that you're not The Black Wind." TBW answer  
><strong><em>( AN: TBW = The Black Wind.)._**

" I very appreciate it. But now I have to use a lot of that jutsu," She paused. " Oh well. It'll be great training anyway."

" Hai, let's reverse it." TBW answer.

_' Reverse : Ninja Art Gemini.'_ They both said in their mind. TBW began to disappear and theirs only 1 Misaki.

" So that's you're secret jutsu." A voice came.

" Hai, and Uchiha-san you cannot copy this ninjutsu even with you're Sharingan." Misaki gave him a fake smile.

" I see it's a Kekkei Genkai isn't it ?" He asked.

" Yes, it is…... Uchiha Itachi," Misaki turn to Itachi. " You're alone Uchiha-san ?"

" Unfortunately, yes I am." He answer.

" Hah," She let out a sigh. " What do you want, Uchiha-san ?"

" I've heard from you're real village that you have a dark past. Correct ?"

" Yes I have." **_( A/N: This is a private conversation between Misaki and Itachi.)._**

" Care to tell me ?"

" Why should I ?" She glare at him.

" I want to know."

" Not a very reasonably answer but as long as you don't tell the other Akatsuki members and Konoha."

_' She's quiet nice.'_ Itachi thought.

" Uchiha-san look straight into my eyes and I will take you inside my mind." Itachi nodded and walk to Misaki. He was in front of her. Itachi look straight in her eyes. the next thing he knew he was at a traditional house.

It has a beautiful garden. The place was taken care of quiet well. _' Have to admit it's a beautiful house.'_ He thought. **" Like it Uchiha-san ?"** a voice came in his head.

**" Yes, I like it. Who does it belong to ?" _( A/N: The bold on is the conversation between Itachi and Misaki.)_**

**" My family."** Misaki chuckle.

" Dad ! Dad !" A little girl 'bout 5-6 year old shout happily.

_' She's kinda cute.'_ Itachi thought. He smile at the little girl. The little girl wears a white and blue kimono. A long light blonde hair and a deep ocean blue eye's to match it.  
><strong>" That's me."<strong> Misaki suddenly appear beside Itachi. Itachi eye's widened. _' That little girl is her ?'_ he thought.

**" Surprize huh ?"**

**" Yep."**

**" Just look."**

" Dad !" Little Misaki shout.

" Yes darling what is it ?" Her father asked. He put little Misaki at his lap. They both look really happy.

" Ne ne ne. Dad, don't forget alright ?" Little Misaki asked.

" Of course. How can I even forget my little Blossom's birthday. He laugh. Little Misaki laugh too. He hold Little Misaki's hand and walk threw the halls. Until someone was spying on them. Makoto already realize that someone is watching them.

" Misaki please stay here and don't come out till I told you too." Little Misaki just nodded. Makoto kiss her in the forehead and left.

Inside the room **_( A/N: Itachi and Misaki is in there too.)_**

_' It's cold. I wonder if Dad is alright ?'_ Little Misaki thought.

" Aw, look what we have here. It's Makoto's Little Blossom." A deep voice come from Little Misaki's back. Little Misaki turn her head and saw a teenage bot around 15-16 year's old holding a long sword. This made Itachi shock.

" Tonight, Makoto is going to lose his Little Blossom." He made an evil grin.  
>Little Misaki run towards the door but the boy was already there. " Where do you think you're going, Little Blossom ?" He mock. Itachi couldn't help but gave the boy a deep dead glare. Little Misaki run towards the other side of the room.<br>" You're not getting away that easy, Little Blossom."

Little Misaki back away a few step. " Aw, isn't that cute ? Little Blossom is scared. Well you're going to lose you're legs for running from me, Little Blossom." He swing his sword and Little Misaki shut her eye's tightly. Itachi eye's widened and Misaki look away.

Splash

Blood. Blood was every were. Little Misaki tremble and burst out in tears and shouting.  
>" DAD ! DAD ! DAD ! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ! PLEASE !" She kept shouting and shouting. Makoto's stomach was cut almost in half. The boy just stare at the two. Makoto cough some blood. A lot of blood.<p>

" Mi-Misaki….this….is for you…..don't open it… till….. you arrived at Konoha….. Now go to Konoha… I'm sure they….. will accept you…. Remember…. I've always love you… my Little Blossom." With that Makoto let out his last breath. Little Misaki cry even louder. She hold the give that Makoto told her not to open till she arrived at Konoha. She ran and ran. The boy followed. When he had a chance. He stab her.

" Khu Khu Khu, I'll let you die in blood lost, my Little Blossom." He disappeared.

_' I'am going to die. Dad forgive me.'_ She sigh and tears fell from her cheeks. After 5 minutes some ANBU's found her and quickly went to the Hospital.

" Okay. I think that's enough." Misaki clap her hand twice and they both were back in the real world. Itachi was still thinking 'bout what happen inside her mind.

" Now Uchiha-san. I trust you to not to tell anyone 'bout this."

" You have my word."

* * *

><p>Me : OMG ! I feel so bad for you Miki !<p>

Misaki : Yeah so ? It's you're story. It's still a fake. My father is still alive you know.

Minami : I know but it still sad. –hiks-

Kiba : NO FREAKING WAY ! –sobs-

Itachi : Hn.

Misaki : Quit it you're making me mad.

Me ; I can't help it !

Misaki : What ever. R&R for 1357.

Itachi : Hn. – walks away from them-


	12. Chapter 12

Misaki : We're back.

Me : Where have you two been ?

Itachi : Star Café.

Misaki : Here, we bought you some green tea and mocha frapucchino.

Me : Thank you.

Minami : Arigato Gozaimasu.

Kiba : Thx.

Misaki & Itachi : Hm. Your welcome.

Misaki : When we were there. We found someone…

Me : Who ? –slurp-

Tobi : They found Tobi!

Me, Kiba, and Minami : -Burst out the coffee and green tea. Then cough-

Me : Uhuk…. Tobi !

Tobi : Tobi found Itachi-sempai and Miki-kun at start café and they bought Tobi a cheesecake !

Kiba : Miki, did you buy Tobi a cheesecake ?

Misaki : More like force….

Itachi : he was sulking at the café. So to calm him down we have to bought him a cheesecake.

Me : oooow.

Minami : On with the chapter.

"Hn" normal talking

_'hn'_ thinking

_**(A/N : hn)**_ author note

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 : A New Mission.<p>

Misaki told her past to Itachi, well not everything but the main part. Itachi couldn't believe what he just saw. " I believe that you still don't believe my memory, Uchiha-san." Misaki rolled her eyes to Itachi.

" My eyes saw what happen in your memory. So I do believe." Itachi reply coolly.

" Hn. We have to go," Misaki sigh. " I have to take care of that pedophile snake." She sigh again and went straight to Konoha.

" Hn." Itachi chuckle and disappear in a poof of smoke.

At Konoha

" Shikamaru, You okay ?" Misaki pat Shikamaru's shoulder. No answer. " Hello ? Shikamaru ? You there ?" She waved her hand up and down in front of Shikamaru's face. Still no answer. Then she do the same with The ANBU's. They were still. Not moving an inch. She look in front. The same thing Orochimaru did like The ANBU's and Shikamaru.

_' What the heck happen here ?_' She asked her self. _' No way, did he trap him self in his Genjutsu ?'_ " Kai !" Misaki yelled.

" Wh-What ?" Ishi snap out first.

" What happen ?" Yuna asked.

" Don't know really. I just got here." Misaki scratch her head.

" How long have we been stuck at his Genjutsu ?" Shikamaru asked. " I don't know, maybe 15 minute's ?" Misaki answer. " Where is Orochimaru anyway ?"

" He's ri-… wait where is he anyway ? He was there a minute ago." Misaki paused and asked. Shikamaru look at Misaki and said, " You've got a lot of explaining to do." For once he look so serious.

" Yeah, yeah I know." Misaki sigh. Then Shikamaru and Misaki walked to The Hokage's Office. Shikamaru knock the door and a sleepy come in from Tsunade was heard.

" Tsunade-sama….. wake up I have something important to tell you." Shikamaru said and poking Tsunade's hand a couple of time.

" Hmmmmm….. I'm tired." She mumbled.

Misaki sigh. " Can I have a turn ?"

" Go for it."

Misaki whisper in Tsunade's ear. " Tsunade-sama it's 'bout The ped- I mean Orochimaru." Tsunade snap open her eyes immedietly.

" Tell me everything."

At Somewhere

" And where have you been, Itachi ?" A shadowy voice came from the forest. This made Itachi a bit taken to see Leader-sama in view. Itachi turn around to face Leader-sama. But showed no emotion at all.

" No where, Leader-sama." Itachi reply coolly.

" Don't lie to your Leader, Itachi." Leader finaly revield his face. He have 6 piercings on his nose, 2 snake piercing on the bottom of his lips and 6 piercings on his left and right ear.

" I said ' No where.' Leader-sama." Itachi reply while turning to an opposed direction from Leader-sama.

" You leave me no choice, Itachi…. Sasori, Kakazu….. you know what to do." Leader hissed. " Hai." They both said in union. Sasori pull out his chakra strings and tied Itachi up so that he cannot use his chakra. Kakazu pin Itachi to a nearby tree. Itachi still have an emotionless face on.

" I'll asked you one more time, Itachi. Where have you been ?" Leader lean his face by 2 inch near Itachi's face.

" I said ' No where.' Leader-sama."

" Very well. Sasori, Kakuzu… let him go." Just as said Sasori and Kakuzu let go. Itachi 'hn' and went to The Akatsuki base.

" Konan…." Leader paused. The beautiful women with short blue hair and a paper roseon her right side of hair appear in a bunch of paper butterfly. She stood in front of Leader. " Spy on Itachi for awhile….. I'll ask Zetsu to spy on our target." She nodded.

" Oh and Konan…. Please be careful." Pein kissed her forehead. Konan blushed and kissed him back right at his lips. Konan blush hard and disappear with the paper butterfly and said " Alright, Pein-kun." Pein and Konan have been going out for 'bout a year. The two are a very nice couple. _**( A/N : I'll explain later.)**_

Back at Konoha

" Anything else you wanted to tell me ?" Tsunade asked with her both of her hand at her chin.

" No, but I think Orochimaru is still at Konoha." Misaki said with no worries at all.

" Very well, you two are dismissed." Tsunade said and went back to her paper work. Shikamaru and Misaki left the room. They have another meeting with their friends.

At a nearby Tea shop

" Hey, Shikamaru !" Temari yelled.

" What a drag….. Hey, Temari." Temari hold his right hand and kissed him. He smiled and put his hands at her shoulder.

Just then Sai came walking in to break the love in the air. Sai a teen boy with no expretion. Who can only do a fake smile now feel like he's going to puke. He finally snap out of it. " Since when have you two been dating ?" Sai asked.

" 2 months ago." They both been dating for a while now. The two are a perfect match. Temari is cold/shy and Shikamaru is a smart lazy person.

" Come on! The other are already there !" Temari shout and drag Shikamaru. Sai preatty much push Misaki by force to the shop.

Right there where the 4 are standing at the door. They saw…. " Oh! This is so youthful !" Lee shouted. " Hey, Lee. Let's show them what youth is all 'bout !" Guy's the one who shout this time.

" Right away, Guy- sensei !" They both start dancing The Youthful Dance. Team 7, 8 ,10, and the rest of Team Guy sweat dropped. _**( A/N : I'm sorry for Guy and Lee's fan. I had too ! Please forgive me ! on with the story.)**_

" Guy…. Don't do that in public ever." Kakashi slap his forehead and shut his visible eye.

" Why ? This is so youthful !" Guy start dancing again.

" Just don't…. don't ever do that." Kurenai sigh. The 2 stop dancing. The Teams laugh out loud after seeing their Youthful Dance. Even Neji and Sasuke chuckled. The 4 took a seat after seeing them dancing.

" So…. What's up, Miki- kun ? You haven't been at the village lately." Naruto asked.

" Nothing's up, Naruto." Misaki took a deep sigh.

" Look's like something's up. What is it ?" Shino asked.

" Nothing…."

" You look depressed." Neji stated.

" I'm not."

" What going on ?" Kiba asked.

" Nothing."

" Wh-" Lee was cut by Misaki. She stare lightly at them. " Is this some sort of game or something ?" She look tired and really pissed.

" No, it's not. It's a small gathering." Azuma smiled and light up his cigarette. **_( A/N : Ah, yes. I've made him alive again and don't forget that he's already a husband of Kurenai. Hehehe. On with the story.)_**

" Hm… I'm very tired. Can I just go home and sleep ?" Misaki yawn and put her head at the table. Shikamaru also yawn ans sleep at Temari's shoulder. She smiled and Kiss his forehead. **_(A/N: Again… I'll explain later.)_**

They all look at each other and laugh. Kakashi got word from a ANBU. That were sent by Tsunade. Kakashi sigh and lean to Misaki. " Hey, Miki. Tsunade want to see you." Kakashi said. Misaki woke up and went out the shop to see Tsunade but she say good bye to her friends too.

At The Hokage tower

Knock Knock

" Come in." A grumpy Tsunade said.

" You need me, Tsunade- sama ?" Misaki close the door behind her.

" Ah, yes. There's a B-rank mission that I would like to give you," Tsunade paused and went to the mission closet. She grab a scroll and gave it to Misaki. " You'll be guarding a Princess from The Land of Silver to The Land of Rice. A few rouge ninja are after her. Kill them if necessary." Misaki nodded.

" When do I leave ?" Misaki asked.

" Tomorrow morning. Here she comes now." Tsunade said.

The door open and there stood a girl 'bout 13-14 years old. She's wearing a Pink and Blue kimono. She have long and pale cream hair and her eyes are yellow. Beside her is her supervisor wearing a kingdom uniform. His hair is deep brown and black eyes. He also wears glasses.

" Tataki ! Is this the ninja that's supposed to protect me ?" The girl shout/asked.

" Y-Yes, Hime- sama." Tataki stutter.

" Well greetings, Hime- sama. My name is Aikawa Misaki, and I'm the one who will escort you to The Land of Rice." Misaki bowed.

" Hai, Hai. My name is Kumiko Haruka. And this is my supervisor, Tomokashi Tataki." Haruka said.

Tsunade smiled and then turn to her serious look. " Miki, one more thing you should know."

" Hai ?"

" You're team is-,"

" Baa-chan !" Naruto shout and cut Tsunade's word. Tsunade hold her temples. Sighing. " Shut up, Naruto." She growl.

" W-Wait up, Naruto- kun." Hinata, his girlfriend. Came into view. She have long dark blue hair that reach her waist and her eyes are white. She always blush when she's near Naruto. Once Naruto asked her a few weeks back. Her face was redder then a tomato. She fainted.

" What a drag…" The lazy Shikamaru came walking to the door and he yawn.

" Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, the information is with Miki. She'll explain every thing to you guys. Now get out of my office." They nodded and walk out of her office. After they were out, Misaki told them everything 'bout the mission.

* * *

><p>Me : Wew, a lot of typing.<p>

Misaki : You say you're going to explain ever thing in this story.

Itachi : Tell us. Or you'll suffer 72 hours in my Tsukoyomi.

Me : Alright, alright. I did promise.

Minami and Tobi : Yay !

Kiba : Calm down you 2.

Me : Yosh, here I go.. :

Well, first I suck at romance. Second I know theirs a lot of kissing and I'm not good at it because I'm still too young to make kissing scene. Third after this Misaki is going to '….' And it will continue to part 2 of The Black wind. That's all.

Misaki : What is '….' Means ?

Me : It's a secret…. you guys will have to stick with the story and found out what '…'means.

Itachi, Minami, Tobi, and Kiba : R&R. Please. -_-"/:3/^w^/^3^


End file.
